Oh, but it's cold outside
by the old phib
Summary: Santana si prepara a festeggiare una tranquilla vigilia di Natale newyorkese assieme a Kurt, Rachel, Dani ed Elliott, ma una visita inaspettata potrebbe scombinare i loro piani...
1. Chapter 1

**Che volete farci, il ritorno di Hemo e la promessa di qualche sputo di Brittana nel 100° episodio mi hanno solleticato la voglia di Brittana, quindi ecco per voi un one shot che si trasforma in two shots ;) in tema natalizio! Fatemi sapere che ne pensate e buone feste a tutti quanti!**

**Enjoy!**

**oldie**

* * *

**Capitolo 1**

Se soltanto qualche anno prima qualche diavolo di cartomante si fosse soltanto azzardata a prevedere che avrebbe trascorso ben due Natali di seguito in compagnia di quegli sfigati di Hummelberry, probabilmente Santana si sarebbe limitata ad alzarsi in piedi frantumando per errore la sua stupida palla di cristallo, pretendendo indietro i soldi e improvvisando qualche commento acido sulla sua vita sessuale o la sua igiene personale. Eppure era la vigilia, fuori nevicava piuttosto costantemente da almeno un giorno e mezzo e Santana se ne stava in piedi di fronte alla finestra, che, ormai, le piaceva considerare un po' sua. Non era mai stata una da contemplazione, sia chiaro. Guardare il nulla fuori da una finestra l'aveva sempre fatta sentire stupida. Forse perché a Lima non c'era niente da guardare. Da quando viveva a NYC aveva iniziato a farlo più spesso. Lo faceva molto spesso a dire il vero. All'inizio era stata semplicemente una strategia per ignorare i demenziali litigi dei suoi due coinquilini, voltava loro le spalle e guardava fuori dalla finestra sperando di passare inosservata. Erano così egocentrici che la maggior parte delle volte funzionava. Non lo faceva per cattiveria, era solo che non sapeva cosa rispondere quando si accapigliavano per decidere quale fosse stata la miglior performance della Straisand o iniziavano a rivangare qualche vecchia stupida sfida del Glee. Era più che ovvio che la punta di diamante del Glee fosse sempre stata lei. Un paio di volte aveva anche provato a dirglielo, ma i due avevano fatto finta di non averla sentita e il discorso era finito lì. Un giorno Kurt aveva assunto che Julie Harris fosse più talentuosa della Straisand, Santana non aveva assoluta idea di chi fosse questa Julie, ma sapeva che Kurt l'aveva detto soltanto per ferire la sua platonica anima gemella - era ancora arrabbiato per il culo di Brody sulla sedia della cucina o qualcosa del genere; non si erano parlati per tre giorni ed erano stati in assoluto i tre giorni più pacifici che quel loft avesse mai conosciuto.

La vista da quella finestra era piuttosto carina. Dal settimo piano si potevano vedere un sacco di cose. E NYC era zeppa di persone interessanti. Santana poteva rimanere delle ore di fronte a quel vetro un po' opaco a studiare la folla brulicare fitta sotto di loro. A Hummelberry non sembrava interessare più di tanto. Da parte sua era felice di avere una finestra e un po' di tempo tutto per sé. Quella sera in giro non c'era quasi nessuno. Nevicava un sacco ed erano quasi le 8 di sera della vigilia di Natale. La maggior parte delle persone era di certo a casa con la propria famiglia a prepararsi per il cenone e aspettare il Natale. Dalla cucina Santana sentiva provenire le voci di Rachel, Kurt, Elliott e Dani. Lei aveva deciso di tirarsene fuori - in cucina era un vero disastro - ma aveva affidato a Dani il difficile compito di impedire ai due schizzoidi di preparare un cenone natalizio interamente a base di tofu e salsa di soia. Quando era piccola e c'era ancora suo padre Santana ricordava gli infiniti cenoni di casa Lopez: la villa dei suoi nonni paterni le sembrava gigantesca, probabilmente perché era molto piccola. C'erano sempre un sacco di parenti, zii e cugini e lei era la più piccina della famiglia e quindi le era sempre riservato un trattamento speciale. Poi i suoi avevano divorziato e dopo qualche anno aveva deciso che era più giusto trascorrere il Natale a casa con sua madre e sua nonna, che non era giusto lasciarle sole in un giorno così. Lo sguardo di sua madre il primo Natale che non aveva trascorso da suo padre era stato uno dei più grandi regali che avesse ricevuto nella sua vita. Ma non aveva mai smesso di sentire la mancanza del calore di una famiglia vera.

Era strano, perché quella sera, forse per la prima volta, sentendo i suoi quattro amici litigare urlando come non stessero discutendo di pollo arrosto ma delle sorti della nazione, le fece percepire un tiepido tepore vicino allo stomaco. Sua madre l'avrebbe chiamata il giorno dopo. Quando le aveva raccontato di star frequentando un uomo Santana si era sentita terrorizzata. L'aveva vista così distrutta dopo il divorzio che non voleva un altro uomo la facesse soffrire così. Ma sua madre le aveva promesso che non avrebbe più permesso a nessun altro di farle del male e Santana le aveva dato fiducia. Era stata davvero entusiasta di sentire che avrebbe trascorso la vigilia e il Natale a casa dei genitori di lui. Sperava davvero che fosse quello giusto e potesse rendere felice sua madre. Sperava di conoscerlo presto. Era più che certa che guardandolo negli occhi avrebbe perfettamente capito quanto serio fosse nei confronti di sua madre. Doveva pur sempre proteggerla.

"Santana!" l'acuto di Rachel le fece quasi fermare il cuore, quando si voltò verso la cucina per seppellirla d'improperi la vide in piedi con una mano sul fianco, un mestolo nell'altra e sul volto la stessa aria combattiva di quando cantava "Don't Rain On My Parade", così Santana decise, saggiamente, di tenersi i suoi insulti per sé, non aveva alcuna voglia di dover schivare utensili da cucina e schizzi di sugo di qualche merda vegana. Quel vestito rosso la faceva sembrare ancora più sexy del solito, non voleva di certo sporcarlo prima di riportarlo indietro.

"Quella sottospecie della tua ragazza che a quanto sembra fino a poco fa non era nemmeno a conoscenza dell'esistenza degli ortaggi o quantomeno non in ambito culinario," strillò voltandosi con la testa verso l'interno della cucina, per stare sicura che Dani non potesse non sentirla, "Dopo avermi costretta con l'inganno a toccare quella povera creatura che fino a un paio di giorni fa starnazzava felice nell'aia di qualche contadino rozzo e maleodorante," riprese muovendo con foga il mestolo nell'aria, quasi dovesse sbattere delle uova accanto alla propria testa, "Ha iniziato ad estrarre dalla sua orrenda borsa ecologica salumi ed insaccati, che mi sono rifiutata anche solo di guardare, asserendo di volerli servire sulla _mia_ tavola di Natale!" a questo punto, probabilmente intuendo dal volto di Santana che non la stava prendendo per nulla sul serio si avvicinò a lei e abbassò la voce, iniziando a sibilare ondeggiandole con il mestolo davanti al naso, "Passi per il pollo, lo posso capire, sono una persona estremamente tollerante e quindi mi sforzo di accettare che ad alcuni individui non interessi della tapina sorte di quelle povere bestiole innocenti!" gridò di nuovo rivolgendosi alla cucina, "Ma quella borsa del diavolo deve sparire dalla mia cucina o giuro che ricoprirò ogni singola portata che uscirà dalla _mia_ cucina stasera con quantità indescrivibili di pesto Spinokara!" concluse sgranando gli occhi.

Santana era piuttosto spaventata. La minaccia del pesto era un colpo basso. Per qualche secondo ponderò se fosse il caso di sfidarla, magari stava bluffando. La fissò negli occhi strizzando le palpebre e non colse altro che solida determinazione.

"Dani, dai, metti via quella roba!" gridò senza muoversi dalla sua finestra né allontanare il suo sguardo da lei che chiuse gli occhi e strinse un pugno con aria vittoriosa, "La mangeremo domani."

"Santana!" urlò Rachel con aria furiosa e senza aggiungere altro tornò in cucina col suo passo da guerra, lasciandola lì a ridere sotto i baffi per qualche istante. Ormai era piuttosto buio. Santana appoggiò piano la mano sul vetro, era davvero freddo, ma non le dispiaceva, in fondo non riusciva a non sentirsi un po' così anche lei. Fredda. Quel Natale sarebbe stato carino, ne era sicura, ma non sarebbe stato completo. E questo la faceva sentire fredda. Di sicuro non era colpa della neve.

"Ehi," la sorprese poi la voce morbida di Dani, le stava sorridendo sporgendosi dalla cucina ed era così carina che si sentì in colpa a non scoppiare di gioia. Così provò a sorriderle anche lei, anche se il risultato non fu un granché, "Non vuoi venire ad accapigliarti anche tu per il sale della salsa per il pollo?" le suggerì con la sua aria gentile e civettuola e a Santana, finalmente, venne un po' di voglia di litigare.

"Arrivo," le disse e non appena Dani sparì di nuovo in cucina, chiuse gli occhi ed espirò forte, appannando il vetro. Quindi staccò la mano dalla finestra e si diresse verso la cucina, quando all'improvviso qualcuno bussò alla porta. Chi diavolo poteva essere? Non avevano invitato nessun altro, ne era piuttosto certa. Giurava che se solo fosse stato un altro degli sfigati della NYADA o un nuovo babbo Natale sexy e abbastanza gay da far dimenticare a Kurt dell'esistenza di Blaine lei… Oddio. No. No.

"Non è fisicamente _possibile_ che il feticista della brillantina che vuoi scoparti per il resto della vita finché morte non vi separi, Julie Harris, irrompa in questo maledetto loft ogni 4 giorni!" esclamò Santana dirigendosi verso la porta. Da persona matura quale era aveva solennemente promesso di cercare di accettare che il malefico usignolo sarebbe entrato a far parte della sua vita, ma cominciava ad essere davvero satura delle sue continue visite a sorpresa, "Per pagare il taxi probabilmente darà via il suo bel culetto a qualche autista con la fissa di John Travolta, ma sinceramente non credo possieda il fascino necessario per convincere un pilota d'aereo a fargli fare un viaggio gratis a settimana," continuò afferrando con entrambe le mani la porta scorrevole, "O dev'essere davvero davvero bravo, in quel caso, Julie, bella scelt-"

"Sorpresa!"

Per una manciata di secondi Santana si sentì congelare. Sentì la porta scorrevole trascinarla di qualche centimetro dietro di sé e non riuscì ad opporvi resistenza. Doveva avere dipinta sul volto un'espressione a cavallo fra shock e spavento perché, nonostante percepisse ogni senso del suo corpo ottuso da un'ovatta di allarme, notò i lineamenti di Brittany virare piano ed intristirsi d'un tratto. Il resto del mondo per quel momento smise di esistere. Se gliel'avessero chiesto Santana non avrebbe più saputo nemmeno come si chiamava, eppure le variazioni del suo volto che aveva a pochi centimetri di distanza le risultavano dolorosamente amplificate. Pareva dirsi al tempo stesso che era stato uno sbaglio e che il fatto stesso che lo fosse la faceva sentire uno schifo.

"Chi è?" strillò poi provvidenzialmente Kurt dalla cucina e Santana finalmente si riscosse.

"Br-Brittany." esclamò Santana provando a sorridere e non lasciarsi soffocare dal trauma. Le parve d'improvviso così sgradevole il subitaneo perplesso chiedersi come fosse il caso di salutarla, così provò a scuotersi via dalla testa i pensieri e decise di abbracciarla brevemente. Fu questione di un attimo, ma sentì il suo cuore battere veloce. Quando l'abbraccio finì si guardarono per un secondo negli occhi. Santana avrebbe con tutta se stessa desiderato dirle qualcosa, ma la sua mente non riuscì ad imbastire nulla più di un sorriso. L'espressione di Brittany si addolcì.

"Si può sapere perché non puoi rispondere quando ti faccio una domanda, signorina s… Brittany!" gorgheggiò Kurt comparendo dalla cucina con addosso il suo imbarazzantissimo grembiule da cuoco sexy, "Che sorpresa!" riprese correndo col suo passo svolazzante verso di lei e terminando la sua corsa abbracciandola forte. I pesi che aveva cominciato a fare in palestra iniziavano a servire, si compiacque Santana, in un batter d'occhio Kurt sollevò Brittany da terra e la fece piroettare in aria un paio di volte facendola entrare nel loft. Santana afferrò il suo zaino, lo trascinò dentro e chiuse la porta dietro di loro.

"Ho sentito bene?" si aggiunse Rachel spuntando dalla cucina col suo mestolo sporco di pesto Spinokara, "Britt! Che piacere vederti!" la accolse anche lei e la abbracciò senza indugiare. Santana osservò attenta la sua figura slanciata stando alle sue spalle. Le erano cresciuti un sacco i capelli. Le erano mancati così tanto i suoi capelli. Le erano mancate così tanto le sue spalle. E le sue mani. E il suo sorriso. E i suoi occhi. E il suo zaino. Cristo, le era mancato persino il suo zaino.

"Lui è Elliott e lei è Dani," Rachel fece le presentazioni, era strano non poterla guardare nel viso, a Santana era sempre piaciuto immaginare, immaginò l'espressione che avrebbe fatto nel dare la mano a Elliott e quella che avrebbe fatto nel dare la mano a Dani, Britt era sempre talmente amichevole e cordiale, Dani aveva la faccia preoccupata, anche Santana iniziò ad essere preoccupata, Britt iniziò a protendere la sua mano verso Elliott, "Fanno parte della nostra band," spiegò Rachel.

"Avete una band?" domandò Britt, "Grande! Tu che fai? Canti?" Santana la immaginò sorridere a Elliott che annuì, Britt commentò qualcosa sul fatto che avesse la faccia da cantante, poi fu il turno di Dani; leggendo con attenzione le morbide pieghe del suo bel viso innaturalmente scolpite in un'espressione scandita che non aveva mai visto, Santana non poté che prevedere il disastro, "Tu invece suoni!" suggerì Brittany con un altro sorriso.

"Suono, canto e sono la ragazza di Santana," ci tenne subito a mettere in chiaro scuotendo la mano di Brittany con vigore, "Piacere, Dani," sottolineò con un sorriso incredibilmente forzato.

"Brittany," rispose l'altra con voce flebile e Santana si sentì morire. Se avesse potuto iniziare a scavare con una pala in mezzo al salotto ed infilarsi in un buco profondo quanto il suo disagio per non uscirne mai più, giurava, l'avrebbe fatto. Rachel, cogliendo al volo il raggelante imbarazzo, afferrò forte Brittany per il braccio e la trascinò in cucina con la scusa di assaggiare la sua salsa allo yogurt per il tofu. Kurt e Elliott si defilarono dietro di loro lasciando Santana sola con Dani. In quel momento tutto ciò che Santana avrebbe voluto sarebbe stato sparire. Ma non poteva. In passato se ne sarebbe andata senza remore da quel loft, sbattendosi la porta dietro le spalle per andare ad ubriacarsi nel primo bar del quartiere, senza curarsi minimamente delle conseguenze. Ma non poteva. Non più. Era una nuova Santana. L'ultima cosa che avrebbe potuto sopportare in quel preciso istante, tuttavia, era una conversazione con Dani la quale, d'altra parte, non sembrava molto in vena di chiacchiere. Così senza dire niente Santana le passò accanto e si diresse in cucina.


	2. Chapter 2

**E dopo tempo immemore finalmente sono riuscita a scrivere questo secondo shot! Mi pento e mi dolgo per l'attesa infinita, giovini! Spero che vi piaccia e aspetto un oceano di commenti! **

**Alla prossima,**

**oldie**

* * *

**Capitolo 2**

Santana non si sarebbe mai definita una persona silenziosa. Non prima di cominciare a convivere con Hummelberry. Ad essere onesti Santana aveva rivalutato molti aspetti di sé da quando aveva iniziato a convivere con Hummelberry. Forse era naturale, cambiando contesto, cambiare anche punto di vista. Cambiando vita, cambiare carattere. Crescere. Certo, in meglio e in peggio. Stando seduta in un angolo della cucina, ad ascoltarli interrogare Brittany sulla sua nuova vita, la differenza le giunse, improvvisa, ancor più evidente. Forse perché, vederla chiacchierare con i suoi amici del liceo, era un'immagine che le riportava alla mente memorie più fresche e paragonabili a ciò che la sua vita era diventata. Elliott era, da parte sua, piuttosto inserito nel discorso e riusciva a nascondere con discreta maestria le piccole perplessità che era piuttosto comune partorire in un primo incontro con Britt. Per un secondo le venne da sorridere al pensiero del primo dialogo che avevano imbastito. Era un mercoledì sera e stavano tornando a casa da un infinito allenamento. Sue le aveva sfibrate quel giorno. Lei stava camminando da sola verso casa, Britt l'aveva rincorsa e le aveva detto che aveva una pelle di un colore davvero meraviglioso e che da quel giorno avrebbero sempre dovuto camminare vicine perché era una tonalità che si abbinava perfettamente alla sua. E l'aveva detto con una semplicità così disarmante che incredibilmente non l'era sembrato neppure strano. E nemmeno continuare a camminare sempre vicine l'era sembrato strano. Britt era talmente speciale che da quella sera la sola idea di allontanarsi da lei l'era parsa un'idiozia del tutto priva di senso. Finché non era successo.

"Chi vuole assaggiare il mio tofu?" canticchiò Rachel non appena raggiunse gli altri al tavolo, svolazzando all'interno di un corto abitino celeste. Il silenzio che di colpo calò in cucina fu considerevolmente imbarazzante. Fortunatamente Dani, che sedeva di lato a Santana, che da parte sua era impegnata a guardare da tutt'altra parte, sopraffatta da un rigurgito di riconoscenza, alzò la mano e le allungò il piatto, già rassegnata ad un triste destino. Una Rachel raramente così sorridente vi sistemò sopra un'abbondante porzione di quella che pareva nient'altro che un'inquietante poltiglia color fango. Kurt commentò qualcosa riguardo ad un atto di immenso coraggio e, mentre Rachel prese a blaterare una complessa ed arzigogolata raffica di proteste, Santana notò Britt, seduta di fronte a lei, irrigidirsi sulla sua sedia. Con sguardo bieco fissava Dani di traverso e ballonzolava con la gamba sotto al tavolo, nervosa.

"Lo assaggio anch'io," prese la parola poi, afferrando con gesto un po' sgarbato il cucchiaio sul piatto da portata del tofu. Rachel la squadrò quasi allibita, estasiata da tanto successo. Dani, che incredibilmente sembrava starsi dimenticando del pessimo inizio della serata, alzò d'improvviso lo sguardo dal piatto, mentre Britt, con aria di sfida, affondò la forchetta nella sua schifosa poltiglia e se la infilò in bocca. In non più di quattro forchettate la poltiglia terminò mentre Dani, cercando di soffocare l'ammirazione con il fastidio che provava nei confronti di quella che sapeva essere una parte fondamentale della storia di Santana, la fissava con la bocca semi-aperta, chiedendosi come avrebbe fatto ad ingurgitare davvero quella roba maleodorante. Britt chiese il bis, lo mangiò, si tamponò la bocca col tovagliolo e riprese a fissare Dani di sbieco senza fare un piega. E nonostante Rachel, Kurt e Elliott avessero ripreso a chiacchierare già da qualche minuto, per quanto si impegnasse a distrarsi, Santana non riusciva a sfuggire al soffocante disagio di quella situazione e alla sensazione, più chiara che mai, che quella vigilia si sarebbe conclusa con un completo disastro.

"Comunque, è bellissimo qui!" commentò Britt dopo aver terminato i suoi maccheroni al pesto Spinokara. Santana avrebbe davvero voluto parlare, ma per qualche ragione era come se qualcuno le avesse cancellato ogni parola dalla testa, lasciandole solo un sacco di brutti pensieri e pessimi presentimenti. Da parte sua Britt non la guardava, il suo sguardo non l'aveva sfiorata neppure una volta e questo la faceva sentire uno schifo. Britt non la guardava negli occhi soltanto quando era arrabbiata con lei e Santana odiava che Britt fosse arrabbiata con lei. Anche se la cosa che la faceva incazzare di più era che facesse finta di niente con gli altri. Le pareva forzato e bugiardo da parte sua. Era un lato che Brittany non le aveva mai mostrato. E pensava di averli visti tutti. E questo la faceva sentire ancora di più uno schifo. E poi c'era Dani, silenziosa, triste, seduta vicino a lei, che subiva in prima persona la tensione che c'era fra loro e Santana non riusciva a dirle una parola e nemmeno a sfiorarle il ginocchio da sotto il tavolo per tranquillizzarla sul fatto che, in qualche modo, da quella serata ne sarebbero usciti tutti. E che forse avrebbero potuto dimenticare e lasciarsi tutto alle spalle. E questo la faceva sentire ancora di più uno schifo. Oltre al pensiero stesso di potersi lasciare tutto alle spalle, rassicurante, ma orribile, considerando che il pensiero in questione era Britt. E indovinate come la faceva sentire tutto questo?

"Mi piace anche come l'avete sistemato!" canticchiò rivolgendosi a Kurt con lo sguardo. Lui spiegò che la maggior parte dei mobili erano già lì quando lui e Rachel l'avevano affittato, ma era piuttosto scarno per quanto concerneva ornamenti e supellettili, ovviamente l'artefice della maggior parte delle migliorie era stato lui, Rachel l'aveva in parte aiutato, mentre il solo contributo di Santana era stato quello di ordinare a lui e Brody di portare di sopra il loro attuale tavolo della cucina, che qualcuno aveva abbandonato sul marciapiede di fronte alla loro palazzina. Per la prima volta in tutta la serata Brittany si voltò verso Santana. I suoi occhi azzurri erano freddi come il ghiaccio eppure bollenti come la lava. Santana quasi si spaventò. Non l'aveva mai vista così.

"Ci stavo pensando da tutta la sera, questo tavolo è tale e quale a quello di casa di tua nonna su cui abbiamo fatto sesso!" esclamò con un espressione indecifrabile gesticolando verso Santana e mentre il gelo si impossessò di tutti loro si rivolse a Kurt, che non avrebbe desiderato fare altro che scavarsi una buca nel pavimento e sparire per sempre da tutto quell'imbarazzo, "Pensa che la stronza ci ha quasi scoperte! Avrebbe potuto venirle un infarto se solo ci avesse viste in quella posizi-"

"DOLCE?" Santana praticamente gridò alzandosi in piedi facendo grattare forte i piedi della sedia sul pavimento. Sgranò gli occhi in direzione di Rachel con espressione implorante. I piatti del secondo erano ancora sul tavolo e Dani doveva ancora finire il suo pollo.

"Santana, non…" accennò timidamente Rachel in risposta, "Non abbiamo un dolce," concluse quasi in un sussurro e socchiudendo gli occhi parve prepararsi quasi fisicamente alla sua reazione.

"Come sarebbe a dire 'non abbiamo un dolce'?" disse lei e lo disse con la calma dell'incredulità, "Che cazzo di cenone della vigilia è se non c'è un cazzo di dolce?" continuò, cercando di non alterarsi troppo, in fondo non era colpa di Rachel se quella serata di stava rivelando un vero incubo, ma con qualcuno doveva pure sfogarsi, no? Che colpa ne aveva lei, in fondo? "Devo interpretarlo come un sottile riferimento al fatto che ho messo su un paio di etti negli ultimi tempi?" Rachel e Kurt provarono a giustificarsi, ma Santana li anticipò prima che facessero in tempo a dire anche solo una parola, tutto ciò che voleva era fuggire da lì, "Vado da 'Cindy' a prendere almeno qualche ciambella, non credo le saranno avanzate molte torte la sera della vigilia di Natale," concluse secca e senza aggiungere altro uscì dalla cucina, mentre gli altri tentavano di fermarla.

Dani, invece, la seguì, mentre Rachel e Kurt si precipitarono dietro di loro. Lei guardò Santana, ringraziava tutti per l'ottima cena, ma la mattina dopo sarebbe dovuta andare a prendere all'aeroporto sua zia che sarebbe venuta a trovarla per passare il Natale con lei. Anche Elliott provò ad insistere per farla restare, Santana sapeva perfettamente che il giorno dopo non sarebbe arrivata nessuna zia, ma non disse nulla. Le sembrava un'inutile tortura farla rimanere lì. Brittany si stava comportando pessimamente. E non se lo meritava.

La strada innevata era incredibilmente silenziosa. Santana e Dani non sapevano davvero cosa dirsi. Camminarono zitte finché non furono davanti alla porta della pasticceria di 'Cindy'. Ormai la neve non cadeva più.

"Ti ama ancora, lo sai, sì?" fu la prima cosa che uscì dalle labbra di Dani. Santana l'osservò, stretta nel suo giubbotto nero. Quel suo morbido cappello di lana fucsia era perfettamente in tinta con il nuovo colore dei suoi capelli. Era così carina quando guardava per terra che Santana sentì un paio di lacrime salirle proprio dietro gli occhi. Ma non era proprio il caso di piangere.

"Non penso," mormorò in risposta. Era piuttosto evidente che Brittany l'aveva scordata in fretta e ormai ne era passata di acqua sotto i ponti. Le voleva bene, gliene avrebbe voluto sempre, ma di certo non era più innamorata di lei.

"Prima o poi te ne accorgerai," commentò soltanto, senza guardarla. Santana non l'aveva mai vista così malinconica da quando l'aveva conosciuta. E le lacrime le salirono di più. Poco dopo, finalmente, alzò lo sguardo e Santana notò i suoi occhi brillare piano riflessi dalla luce al neon della pasticceria di 'Cindy', "Buon Natale," sorrise con un grande sforzo e senza aspettare di più si girò sui suoi tacchi e si incamminò verso casa sua. Santana sapeva che avrebbe dovuto fermarla, ma non aveva idea di cosa avrebbe mai potuto dirle. Allungò la mano verso di lei che camminava di spalle, le mani in tasca, la testa bassa, coi suoi bei capelli rosa lievemente imperlati di fiocchi di neve, ma rimase in silenzio e seguì la sua figura carina svanire lenta in fondo al buio della notte.

Santana si prese tutto il tempo che aveva per scegliere le 10 ciambelle avanzate e tornare al loft. La faceva sentire una persona orribile il sollievo che le dava l'idea che Dani fosse tornata a casa, ma provava un sincero terrore al pensiero di dover affrontare una Brittany che le sembrava di non conoscere e doverla affrontare in presenza di Dani sarebbe stato un'impresa decisamente al di sopra della sua portata. Quando all'incirca mezz'ora dopo sospirando si sbatté la porta scorrevole alle spalle, si trovò di fronte soltanto Kurt e Elliott che, seduti sul divano, facevano zapping sorseggiando un bicchiere di una specie di Sauvigon che aveva comprato dai cinesi giù all'angolo. Brittany aveva voluto che Rachel la portasse sul tetto per godersi la vista di New York sotto la neve. Santana non avrebbe mai pensato di voler dare la vita per rimanere su quel divano a sentire porcellana blaterare del taglio di Katy Perry nel video di "Unconditionally". Eppure in quel momento avrebbe preferito morire piuttosto che dover trattare con Brittany. Con lentezza snervante offrì le ciambelle a Elliott e Kurt e fece loro compagnia finché la sua assenza dal tetto non divenne sinceramente inappropriata. Così si fece coraggio, si infilò di nuovo sciarpa e giubbotto, uscì sul pianerottolo e salì fino all'ultimo piano. Britt e Rachel stavano sulla balaustra e guardavano il panorama. Da lì la vista toglieva davvero il fiato. Santana aveva pensato così tante volte che tutto ciò che avrebbe voluto era portarci Britt, che il sentirsi morire all'idea di raggiungerle le fece montare in fondo al cuore una nuova ondata di tristezza. Non fece altro che chiudere gli occhi e avviarsi verso di loro.

"Cacao e cioccolato fondente per Fanny Brice," mormorò porgendo a Rachel, che piroettò verso di lei improvvisando un inchino, una ciambella dall'aspetto piuttosto invitante, quindi appoggiò la scatola aperta sulla balaustra e si sistemò di lato a Brittany, "Caffè e cioccolato al peperoncino per me," e, afferrando una ciambella dall'aspetto più dolce, ma egualmente invitante, la porse a Brittany, "Pistacchio e cioccolato bianco per te," Brittany la guardò con la coda dell'occhio per un solo secondo, poi con fare sgarbato le prese di mano la ciambella e la contemplò per qualche attimo prima di mordicchiarla con sospetto.

"Ragazze, mi sto assiderando!" canticchiò Rachel un paio di morsi più tardi, "Vado a controllare quei due prima che quella brodaglia che stanno bevendo faccia degenerare la situazione!" spiegò, cercando di giustificarsi probabilmente un po' troppo per sembrare naturale. Santana le lanciò l'ennesima occhiata implorante cercando di non farsi notare da Brittany, ma lei in tutta riposta sorrise, così giocò la carta dell'occhiata minacciosa, quella funzionava sempre, doveva funzionare! "Voi finite pure con calma," concluse d'altra parte lei, voltando loro le spalle, Santana lo sapeva di essersi ammorbidita troppo a forza di vivere con quei due, ormai sembrava non avere più alcun potere intimidatorio nei loro confronti, avrebbe dovuto per forza fare qualcosa a riguardo perché non era possibile farsi mettere i piedi in testa da quei due sfigati di Berry e… "Non c'è fretta!" canticchiò chiudendosi la porta alle spalle e Santana per un attimo contemplò la possibilità di rincorrerla, trascinarla di nuovo lì e minacciarla di gettarla di sotto se non fosse rimasta ad evitare il disastro che si stava preannunciando. Ma era una nuova Santana. E le nuove Santane affrontavano le situazioni di petto. E in fondo era di Britt che si stava parlando. Doveva cercare di stare calma. Con Berry avrebbe potuto benissimo prendersela più tardi. Non era il momento. Quello era il momento di Britt. Il momento di affrontare tutto quello che avevano cercato di ignorare per più di un anno.

"Ti piace qui?" tentò Satana guardandola con la coda dell'occhio. Brittany non accennò a muoversi per qualche momento, poi sbocconcellò un po' la sua ciambella e senza dire nulla annuì impercettibilmente, "Quella macchia verde che vedi in lontananza è Central Park," le indicò sulla destra, senza smettere di mangiare la sua ciambella, "Quel puntino laggiù invece è Times Square," si spostò di lato, "Manhattan e Wall Street invece stanno da quella parte, di giorno a volte quando il sole si riflette sul toro puoi intravedere un piccolo bagliore di luce, me l'ha spiegato lady Hummel che era per quello," le raccontò, lei, da parte sua, non diceva nulla, ma Santana capiva chiaramente che con lo sguardo stava seguendo i punti che lei le indicava, "Quell'edificio là sulla sinistra è la cattedrale di San Patrizio, l'interno assomiglia un sacco a quell'enorme chiesa in cui mi trascinava mia nonna quando ero piccola," le spiegò, "Quando ci sono entrata ho provato una sensazione strana," rifletté ad alta voce ed era strano, perché non ci aveva mai pensato prima di allora, le riusciva così difficile parlare di sé da quando si era trasferita a NYC, non che Hummelberry non fossero dei buoni amici, non che Dani non fosse una ragazza fantastica, ma non era lo stesso. Non erano Britt, "Mi ci ha trascinata Berry a dire il vero, ha cominciato con tutte le sue boiate sul conoscere la cultura loca-"

"Smettila," la interruppe di colpo Brittany. La sua voce era rotta, ma sicura. Santana si voltò di colpo verso di lei e senza nemmeno pensarci scivolò con la mano sulla sua schiena.

"Britt, stai piangend-"

"Smettila!" gridò lei ritraendosi come un cucciolo ferito. Solo allora la guardò negli occhi. Erano velati di lacrime e gonfi di quello che a Santana parve terrore, "Perché continui a far finta che sia tutto uguale a prima?" le urlò contro, stava tremando ed era troppo vestita perché fosse il freddo, "Non lo so come mi è venuto in testa di venire qui!" continuò, gesticolando nell'aria, Santana era impietrita, non l'aveva mai vista così arrabbiata, tantomeno con lei, "Non lo so cosa ho pensato, forse che saresti stata felice di vedermi!" confessò, "Che sarebbe stato bello, perché mi mancavi, mi mancavate tutti!" si asciugò il naso con la manica del suo cappotto rosso, "E invece sono sempre la solita stupida!" sbraitò in sua direzione e alla fine prese il fiato appoggiandosi con la mano alla balaustra come se si stesse sentendo male. Santana tentò di avvicinarsi di nuovo a lei afferrandole il braccio, ma lei si divincolò e senza aggiungere altro le voltò la schiena e si diresse verso la porta. Santana la rincorse e l'afferrò di nuovo per il polso, sentì tutti i suoi tendini irrigidirsi nel tentativo di divincolarsi ancora una volta, ma stavolta non poteva lasciarla andare, strinse più forte che poté, fino a farle male, la tirò verso di lei con una potenza che non sapeva di possedere e la abbracciò stringendola in una morsa soffocante, finché, dopo aver lottato per qualche secondo, Brittany capì che sarebbero finite per farsi davvero del male, così rinunciò e si lasciò andare nelle sue braccia scoppiando in un pianto a dirotto.

In mezzo ai suoi singhiozzi Santana udì una musica salire leggera dalla finestra chiusa della palazzina accanto. Ennesimo motivo per cui adorava salire lì su la sera tardi, quando il rumore delle auto si affievoliva. Nel loft dell'edificio di fianco abitava un ragazzo di origine brasiliana. Faceva il tecnico del suono. Non si erano mai presentati, ma Santana si era ripromessa che un giorno lo avrebbe ringraziato per tutte le serate tristi che con la sua musica alta le aveva allietato.

"_Sunlight comes creeping in, Illuminates our skin, We watched the day go by, Stories of what we did, It made me think of you."_

Non era mai riuscita a sopportare le lacrime di Britt, specie quando la causa era lei. Non voleva piangere, perché doveva sempre essere lei quella forte, era così che le avevano insegnato, ma non ne era più capace, non da quando aveva smesso di sentirsi vivere per davvero. Britt era più alta di lei, lo era sempre stata, ma stretta fra le sue braccia, abbandonata in mezzo ai singhiozzi, sembrava così piccola come non lo era mai stata.

"_Under a trillion stars, We danced on top of cars, Took pictures in the state, So far from where we are, They made me think of you."_

Quante volte aveva pensato a lei guardando le stelle dal tetto di quella palazzina. La musica del suo amico brasiliano che accompagnava languida la sua malinconia. E adesso che Britt finalmente era lì sembravano entrambe diventate del tutto incapaci di parlarsi, estranee al punto da non potersi neppure toccare. La faceva morire il far fatica a ricordare com'era il tepore dei suoi abbracci.

"_Oh, lights go down, In the moment we're lost and found, I just wanna be by your side, If these wings could fly."_

Senza rendersene conto iniziarono ad ondeggiare piano lungo le note, i singhiozzi di Brittany divennero via via più radi, ma Santana non riusciva a smettere di piangere. Quanto le era mancata. Quanto le era mancato tutto ciò che era e tutto ciò che significava per lei. Non era in grado di descriverlo.

"È tutto sbagliato," riuscì a bisbigliare soltanto in mezzo alle lacrime, perché in fondo era la sola cosa che aveva chiara nella sua testa. Quella non era la vita che voleva. Era sbagliata. Era tutto sbagliato. Ogni cosa. A partire dal suo essere lì. Dal suo essere lì senza di lei. Per quanto tentasse di convincersi che fosse la cosa giusta. Non aveva alcun senso. Perché se Santana non aveva ancora idea di cosa voleva dalla sua vita, lo sapeva perfettamente, era perché la sola cosa che era sicura che avrebbe sempre voluto era Brittany.

"_Oh, damn these walls, In the moment we're ten feet tall, And how you told me after it all, We'd remember tonight , For the rest of our life."_

Brittany non diceva nulla, ma Santana aveva piuttosto chiaro che stava ancora piangendo. Poteva sentirlo nelle ossa mentre non riusciva a non stringerla forte, non riusciva a lasciarla andare. Perché non esisteva ragione al mondo che l'avrebbe convinta a lasciarla andare una volta per tutte. Santana non esisteva senza Brittany. Nulla nella sua esistenza sembrava più avere una direzione se lei non c'era. Era così che aveva trascorso quei mesi a NYC, cercando in tutti i modi di costruire una persona che non sarebbe potuta essere mai, cercando con tutte le sue forze un equilibrio che non avrebbe davvero trovato laggiù. Non senza di lei. Non rinnegava di certo quanto era cresciuta lì. Non rinnegava le nuove amicizie, non rinnegava ciò che sentiva di aver provato per Dani e quello che aveva vissuto. Ma adesso che Brittany era lì, finalmente lì, le sembrava che tutti i giorni che aveva trascorso fino ad allora non avessero avuto altro fine che portarla a quel preciso momento. Quel momento in cui le avrebbe fatto capire ogni cosa.

"_I'm in the foreign state, My thoughts were slipped away, My words are leaving me, They caught an airplane, Because I thought of you."_

"Ma ci sarà un momento per noi," trovò il coraggio di dire, senza neppure saperlo, senza neppure sapere di averne la certezza. In quell'attimo le fu chiaro, come non le era mai stato. E non le sembrava neppure infantile, neppure stupido, neppure falsamente illusorio come credeva, "Perché non esisto senza di te," le disse, stringendo le palpebre per non singhiozzare, perché era vero, non poteva esistere senza di lei, poteva sopravvivere, forse, ma che senso poteva mai avere sopravvivere soltanto, quando si poteva vivere? "E lo sai anche tu, anche se magari adesso non ci credi," perché ne era più che sicura, che lo sapeva, perché doveva saperlo, anche se l'aveva dimenticato. Brittany sciolse piano la sua stretta, per un attimo Santana temette che volesse scappare di nuovo, ma non poteva trattenerla ancora. Così la lasciò andare e aprì gli occhi sentendola scivolare piano fuori dalle sue braccia. Osservò il buio della notte riflettersi sui suoi capelli biondi e odiò il tempo che era passato dall'ultima volta che aveva potuto farlo. Il cielo, nero come l'inchiostro, era di nuovo terso e coperto di stelle. Era così strano vederne tante. Le luci di NYC se le inghiottivano tutte. Forse quella notte era diversa. Attese paziente di vedere Brittany andarsene da lei camminando verso la porta. Ma invece lei rimase lì. Santana si voltò a guardarla, mentre le stava di fronte. Aveva il viso rigato di lacrime, ma finalmente riusciva a riconoscere i suoi occhi.

"_Oh, damn these walls, In the moment we're ten feet tall, And how you told me after it all, We'd remember tonight, For the rest of our lives."_

Senza dire nulla Brittany le prese il viso fra le mani. La sua pelle era gelida e la fece rabbrividire. Santana le afferrò i polsi, giusto perché poteva, quello che prima le aveva stritolato era ancora rosso, odiava l'idea di averle fatto del male. Sembrava che volesse dirle qualcosa, ma che non trovasse le parole. A Santana in quel momento non importò. Tutto ciò che le importava era di poterla finalmente guardare negli occhi. Fu allora che, fra le lacrime, le sue labbra si lasciano sfuggire un minuscolo sorriso. Era il primo di quella sera. Era il primo da troppo tempo. E lasciandosi baciare in mezzo a tutta quella neve ancora fresca, la dolcezza infinita degli amori che non sanno finire sciolse calda anche le sue ultime paure. E ignorando il gelo degli ostacoli della vita si lasciarono volare alte, aspettando il loro momento che, ormai ne erano certe, presto o tardi sarebbe arrivato.


End file.
